


Soft Rock, Soulmates and Puberty

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Apologies, Crack Pairings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Deidara never got over Lee, its beginning to affect their work. Itachi suggests a solution





	Soft Rock, Soulmates and Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the lyrics used in this fic either

Itachi bit back a sigh as he shoved both hands into his pockets, waiting for the elevator bell to ring and the doors to slide open to the apartment that he shared with his best friend of so many years.

Well, I suppose best friend isn’t quite right but they’ve known each other since middle school. They went to the same high school and college, worked together and even lived together as well, so really at this point Deidara might as well be his best friend.

At that thought Itachi let out another sigh since his sort of best friend hasn’t quite been himself over the past few years and it was starting to influence their work. Not by much mind you, they were actually still quite successful and according to the meeting he just got out of with their manager about half an hour ago they were getting even more and more popular as time went on, it’s just that…

_“Your newer stuff is good but what the fans really respond to is the old songs.” Konan said smoothly as she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in her seat, “Sure they love the new album, but what really has everyone buzzing is your first album, Love and Pain. You should try and write some more stuff like that.”_

Itachi leaned back against the wall of the cubicle. The problem with what Konan was asking them to do was the fact that Deidara wrote all the songs for their first album, yes Itachi and Sasori helped with the music and composition here and there but the lyrics were all Deidara’s doing and unfortunately the blonde hasn’t written anything worth singing in two years.

Not since he and his boyfriend broke up.

See when they were back on high school, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame started a band called the Akatsuki. They started out small but soon enough thanks to the blonde’s lyrical genius they started gaining a lot more popularity and even started doing a few gigs around the state. But they didn’t really take off until they went to college and the blonde started dating a boy named Rock Lee.

Lee was a sweet kid, honest and very enthusiastic but Itachi didn’t really see their relationship going anywhere since Lee wasn’t exactly Deidara’s type. But according to the blonde, he saw something in Lee that no one else did. Something that filled him with inspiration, passion and a dark intense lust that simply refused to fade no matter how hard Deidara wished for it to do so.

About a month after first setting eyes on Lee the two started dating, and suddenly all Deidara’s time away from classes was spent with him either writing lyrics or making paintings of Rock Lee. According to Deidara Lee was his muse, a notion that seemed so strange that Itachi dismissed it at first. Especially since the blonde had claimed to find his muse countless times before, only to discard the person he’d apparently become obsessed with once he finally managed to bed them and got bored. But Deidara never got bored with Lee and what’s more, all the lyrics and songs he wrote while dating Lee turned into what Konan believed to be their best album ever. So Itachi made peace with the fact that Deidara really had found his muse in the weird kid with the eyebrows that everyone avoided, since their relationship only seemed to help the band rather than hinder it.

But then everything went downhill after Deidara fucked up and Lee dumped him. The blonde really hasn’t been the same since. Sure, he always showed and played for gigs and recordings and sometimes it seemed as if he was over his college muse; those were good days. Days when it almost seemed as if Deidara was back to his old self but then there were bad days.

On the bad days Deidara was anything from unresponsive to absolutely unbearable as he drove everyone up the wall with his insistent whining and complaining on the misery of life.

_“Like that song Hidden Lotus or Evergreen.” Konan explained as she brushed her hair out if her eyes, “All that passion and energy, the fans always go nuts when either of those are played on the radio. That’s the kind of stuff we need to get you guys to the top, try for something like that.”_

Another sigh.

Deidara wrote those songs, he wrote them for Lee but since they broke up he hasn’t so much as lifted a paintbrush in the past two years not even on the good days.

But really that’s his own fault. If Deidara hadn’t been such an idiot and done something so completely stupid Lee wouldn’t have dumped him and they wouldn’t be in the situation that they’re in now.

As the elevator reached the top floor to the pent house Itachi stood up straight as he waited for the cubicle to finally come to a stop and open the doors. He left to meet with Konan that morning since she wanted to discuss some interview she wanted them to do for publicity in a couple of days. Since he and Sasori have been handling all the song writing as of late he figured that waking Deidara and whichever random pair of boobs he managed to bed in his Lee depression, wouldn’t be worth the effort it would take to do in time so he just left without him. Konan didn’t ask and she probably never would, they were pretty much self-sufficient anyway. All she had to take care of was publicity and P.R whenever one of them did something so stupid that it required her intervention.

Nagato was actually the one that suggested the interview. He didn’t explain why he suddenly needed them to do an interview with a lifestyle show for such a small television station, but then again, he didn’t really need to. He’s the CEO of Pein records he didn’t need to give an explanation for anything. Which made turning down the suggestion so much harder.

Doing the interview would be good for publicity. At first Itachi was totally on board and saw nothing wrong with entertaining a journalist from some celebrity talk show for a few hours, but then he found out who the journalist from said celebrity talk show would be and he promptly refused.

Seriously they don’t need that kind of drama and with Deidara being as fragile as he is… Itachi just doesn’t think that it would be a good idea.

The elevator dinged to a stop and Itachi stepped out into the living room of their apartment just as a red head suddenly came rushing right passed him. The girls pants were pulled up thank God, but she still held her top and shoes in her arms against her chest and her hair looked to be a complete mess as she walked right by him and got into the elevator. The raven just blinked as the doors slid shut and the girl screamed.

“Tell that jerk he can go fuck himself!”

The doors shut and Itachi just stared at the doors for a moment before he turned back.

Now despite what you might be thinking, no, that wasn’t a sign that Deidara was having a bad day. Usually when Itachi got home he waited and listened. If the apartment stayed quiet then it meant that whichever girl that went storming out of their apartment that day was doing so because Deidara was still very much asleep and they attempted to wake him up. In which case he probably said something to make them leave so he could continue sleeping. That was usually just an average day.

No, a definite sign that Deidara was having a bad day would be music filling the apartment but not just any kind music mind you-

Suddenly the melody of an acoustic guitar filled the air and a voice whispered.

_Let me be your hero…_

Oh God, no.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

Enrique Iglesias, today is a bad day...

A very bad day.

Itachi let out a groan of frustration as he rubbed his temples hoping that would make the music go away, but unfortunately it didn’t.

With another sigh Itachi turned and walked over towards the kitchen which was on the left side of the large opened planned space, filling up the coffee machine with water and coffee before turning it on and waiting for the brew to boil all while doing everything in his power to ignore the song still playing loudly in the air.

_Would you swear that you’ll always be mine?_

_Would you lie, would you run on by?_

_Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind?_

_I don’t care, you’re here tonight._

The coffee machine beeped to a finish and Itachi grabbed a cup from the counter beside him and filled it with the dark brew. Four sugars and no cream, the raven briefly growled in annoyance as he stirred and left the kitchen walking down the hall towards where the music was coming from. He paused for a moment wondering why on earth he’s bothering with the man child he knew lay somewhere on the other side of that door when he remembered. Because apparently, they’re best friends.

The Uchiha sighed, he needs to get some new friends.

With that thought Itachi opened the door causing the volume of the music to triple the second the last barrier fell away and he had to fight off the headache he knew he was getting from the image he saw.

The entire room was a mess.

There were clothes on the floor, while the door to the walk in closet lay open to reveal an even bigger mess of clothes inside. There were vodka bottles scattered on the floor around the bed, most of which Itachi is sure weren’t from the night before, a ruined canvas on the other side of the room near the window with a mess of paintbrushes and paints scattered on a table right beside it and in the midst of it all was a very ruffled bed. Surprisingly enough Deidara wasn’t on the center of the bed, brooding his heart out the way that Itachi thought he would be.

No, the blonde was on the floor in front of the bed, with a bundle of light brown bed sheets draped over his lap to hide his modesty. Although the coverage looked more accidental than anything else, like he fell out of the bed not really caring for the fact that he was naked only for some of the sheets to fall off the bed along with him. Deidara was lying on his side facing the door as he shuffled though a couple of polaroid pictures with a look of pitiful misery on his face, while his hair lay in a completely tangled mess beneath his head. His eyeliner had long since given up and was smeared down his cheeks and across his face along with the rest of the makeup the blonde usually wore when they went out these days. He never used to wear makeup of any kind before, saying something about clogged pores, pointlessness and blocked creativity.

But again, a lot has changed since he broke up with Lee.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take, my breath away._

Itachi gave another sigh and he stared at the stereo on the dresser nearby as he walked over to turn it off, “Alright what happened this time?”

The blonde didn’t even glance up at his friend as he kept shuffling through the polaroid’s, even after the music stopped and silence fell over the room, “I don’t get it.”

Itachi set the coffee down beside the stereo to walk around the room and started picking up the empty vodka bottles, while Deidara stayed exactly as he was, “Don’t get what?”

“Why him?” Deidara said sounding confused as he continued to stare at the pictures, “Lee never even said anything about liking redheads before and they really aren’t that good in bed, what does he have that I don’t?”

Itachi paused to look back at the blonde, “Who are you talking about?”

“Gaara.” The blonde growled out as his eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare, “He’s not even cute. He’s just some stuck up little wanna-be punk brat with too much eyeliner. Little bastard probably couldn’t even spell original if he tried.”

Deidara’s face softened as he flipped from one picture to the next, “What does Lee like about him? I could make him happier; I’d give him anything he could ever want, anything at all, why does he have to be with _him_?”

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Lee isn’t dating Gaara. The only reason that Deidara thinks he is, is because Sasori decided that the blonde needed to learn to keep his hands off things that don’t belong to him. A few weeks back, during practice, Deidara snatched up Sasori’s phone and decided to mess with it only to find a picture of Gaara and Lee in what the blonde considered to be a compromising position. Sasori did nothing to ease his band mate’s fears when he asked what the fuck was going on.

Gaara is Sasori’s cousin and Gaara’s actually known Lee since before the raven haired teen ever even met Deidara in college. The picture on Sasori’s phone was one of the many that Temari sent him after Gaara’s birthday party a few weeks ago, since he wasn’t able to make it. They weren’t really doing anything in the picture. Gaara just had his arm around Lee’s shoulders while Lee gave the camera a bright smile and a thumbs up. Totally innocent really but Deidara didn’t see it that way. And when Deidara asked what the fuck was going on, Sasori decided that he needed to be taught a lesson so he answered.

“Temari sent it to me, apparently its Lee and his _most special person_.”

 _Most special person_ of course being Rock Lee for; my boyfriend.

Yeah things turned ugly after that with Sasori and Deidara constantly bickering back and forth, until Kisame finally had it and told the blonde what was really going on in that picture. But of course, Deidara was still a mess and he was still hung up on his muse. His bushy browed, spandex wearing, strange ex-boyfriend so he wasn’t buying it.

Suddenly the random redhead storming out of their apartment is making a lot more sense.

Honestly though, Itachi didn’t say a word about the picture. Part of him hoped that if Deidara saw Lee move on then he would as well, unfortunately it only seemed to have the opposite effect.

“You know why,” Itachi said as he picked up the last bottle and shoved them into the trash can in the corner of the room, “This is no one’s fault but your own.”

Deidara groaned at that, not arguing since he knew it was true.

It was years ago, Deidara had assumed that Lee was going to a track meeting so he couldn’t come watch them play the way he usually did. But Lee decided to ditch the meeting and he surprised his boyfriend by showing up backstage after the show, only to leave in a fit of tears when he found said boyfriend in one of the changing rooms backstage with a groupie’s mouth all over his dick.

Deidara tried calling, showing up at Lee’s apartment, he even tried going through Lee’s friends all to no avail. Lee never answered his phone, kept the door locked and Lee’s friends found out about what happened at the concert so of course they didn’t let Deidara get anywhere near the boy.

This went on for ages until Lee eventually just moved three months later, no surprise as to why.

Diedara hasn’t been the same since.

“I said I was sorry yeah?” The blonde mumbled out as he lay his head on his arm and flipped to the next picture, “I told him that that girl didn’t mean anything to me, but he just ignored me and then he moved-“

“You cheated on him.”

“I know but-“

“On the day of our first big concert-“

“But-“

“The same day that he was supposed to be trying out for the national athletics team-“

“He wasn’t supposed to be-“

“The same try-out he skipped out on just so he could surprise you.”

“I-“

“Only to find you backstage getting a blowjob from some groupie whose name you didn’t even know.”

“I never let her kiss me!”

Itachi paused from his actions as his eyes narrowed down at the blonde, “That’s not the point and you know it.”

“I-” This time Deidara cut himself off as he turned his head to the ground with his hair falling all around him in a mass of blonde tangles.

Itachi sighed, “Look just let it go already. You and Lee were never going to work out anyway.”

The blonde lifted his head to stare at Itachi through his hair.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

The raven shook his head as he went over to the closet to start picking up the clothes, just seeing that mess was starting to give him a headache.

“Lee was awkward and a little weird but he was still a sweet kid, always has been. He was dedicated, loyal, enthusiastic, insanely friendly and compassionate and you…”

“I’m what?”

Much to the blonde’s surprise Itachi turned and looked him right in the eye, “You don’t deserve him. You’re an egocentric, self-absorbed, narcissist. You have no control over yourself, you’re greedy and selfish and so oblivious to how the world works, you don’t get that whether or not you kissed that girl doesn’t matter. You promised Lee that you’d never betray him, newsflash; blowjobs count as betrayals.”

For a moment Deidara was caught off guard as he just stared back at his band mate in shock while Itachi turned back to start picking up the clothes again. It was silent for a full dense moment before Deidara spoke.

“It matters to me. I’ve never kissed anyone besides Lee before.”

At that Itachi blinked in surprise as he looked back to find the blonde sitting up with his head hanging low as he started flipping through the pictures again.

“Somehow it just feels too personal, yeah. Too intimate. That one time in high school with you was the last, I just…” Deidara trailed off and Itachi could almost remember if just barely. They were at some kid’s party freshman year Itachi got dared into kissing the blonde and he did. The next few days between them were strange but eventually Diedara went back to normal so he never thought anything of it.

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts when Deidara suddenly reached out to hand him one of the pictures, the older man stepped forward and took it to find a picture of Lee sitting on what looked like the sandy shore of a beach during sunset while a fire roared on a couple of yards behind him with dozens of other kids scattered in the back ground.

“Remember the bon fire Kakuzu threw on the beach sophmore year. That was our third date… Lee kissed me when I was walking him back to his dorm room and I let him then I kissed him back.” The blonde still hadn’t lifted his head and Itachi let out a sigh.

“That doesn’t change what happened.” The raven said handing the picture back to Deidara, “I know that, I just wish I could see him and make things right yeah.”

Itachi watched as Deidara lay down on his side all over again. Uncaring of how the sheets draped over him to hide his modesty were dangerously close to failing, while his hair covered his face and parts of his back and chest in a tangled mess. His face was still streaked and smudged with lipstick and mascara as he stared mournfully at the pictures in his hands.

He looked so heartbreakingly pathetic Itachi wanted to scream.

But he didn’t, because he’s an Uchiha and Uchihas don’t do that.

Instead he walked over to the bed next to the blonde and sat down, quickly reaching over to snatch the pictures out of Deidara’s hand earning an indignant shout, but Itachi easily ignored him in favor of going through the pictures. Unsurprisingly all of them were of Lee and unsurprisingly some of them were worthy of being featured on a porn site. Somehow Itachi doubts that Lee’s aware of their existence.

The raven almost scoffed at the thought.

“So you just want a chance to talk to him?”

Deidara frowned and he faltered in his angered movement to try and snatch the pictures away from his band mate. “Yes.”

“Fine.”

“What?”

“Konan wants us to do an interview next week.” Deidara gave him that where is this going look as the other continued, “Some lifestyle channel is sending one of their fresh new anchor’s over with a camera man, we’re supposed to  play babysitter, show them around the studio and main building uptown and talk about how much we love what we do.”

“So what?” Deidara’s frown deepened, “What does that have to do with-“

“Guess who changed their major from physiotherapy to media and film after they moved in college?” Itachi smirked and Deidara’s eyes went wide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Do you need any help?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got it.”

“Are you sure? I really would not mind at all if-“

“For the last time its fine, I promise. Besides shouldn’t you be focusing more on the interview and less on the equipment right now?”

Choji asked with an arched brow as he somehow managed to effortlessly balance the large high tech camera on his right shoulder while he had another black dufflebag filled with even more expensive equipment on his left shoulder.

“Yes, o-of course.” Lee said with a small smile as a flush of pink rushed to his cheeks and he quickly looked down at the notepad in his hands.

This is their first job together, but Lee and Choji have known each other for two years. Ever since Lee first started interning at Hidden leaf TV to be precise. Choji was a great guy; kind and compassionate, although he didn’t have the best of luck.

From what Lee understands Choji has had some bad experiences in the past due to people taking advantage of his compassionate nature and his self-esteem has suffered a lot because of it. A few years ago though things finally seemed to have turned around after he got married and had a child only for things to go downhill after they hit a rough patch and got a divorce. It truly was a sad affair, especially since Lee had met Choji’s wife Karui before and although she was a little… rough around the edges he could tell that they cared very deeply for one another. They were good for each other, her fire complimented his calm. Even their daughter Chouchou seemed to be a perfect combination of the two. Although a little forward, she had Choji’s compassion and despite being a little chubby and often mocked by other children her age like her father once was, she still managed to retain her mother’s fiery confidence and defiant spirit. Lee was sure that they would make it for the long run but they didn’t.

The raven bit back a sigh, then again he should know better than anyone else that opposites don’t attract, not when it comes to human beings. Although, Deidara wasn’t really his complete opposite they were still different, worlds apart in terms of personality and appearance.

Lee was the grounded one and Deidara was the one whose head was always in the clouds. Lee was the realist and Deidara was the dreamer, or at least that’s how it was supposed to be.

Lee’s always believed in hard work, in doing all you can to reach your goals and reaping the fruits of your labor once you had. He believed in staying focused on your goals and never letting anyone get in the way. But that’s before Deidara came along and changed everything.

They met one day when Lee accidentally bumped into him in the food court on campus. Lee was carrying a stack of books as he tried to hurry to his next class and Deidara walked around with a sketch pad absently muttering to himself as he went along. Neither of them was paying attention to their surroundings so their collision was pretty much inevitable. Lee apologized repeatedly as he tried to quickly pick up his things while Deidara just stared at him, first in surprise and then like he was the most incredible thing on earth. Lee only felt himself start to flush for a second before he quickly excused himself and rushed to class.

After that he started seeing Deidara everywhere he went.

Sometimes Lee would find him outside of his lecture halls waiting for the raven haired man and asking if he could just get a moment of his time, other times Lee would find him sitting on the bleachers on the track field watching him train with the rest of the team. Pretty soon it became clear that none of these run ins were accidental and eventually somehow Deidara managed to convince Lee to go out with him.

For a really long time, they were happy.

Deidara was smart and talented and beautiful.

It didn’t take Lee as long as he thought it would for the raven-haired teen to fall in love with him, it just took a while for Lee to find the courage to admit it. After all he’s been burned before by other people who were just as smart and beautiful and talented as the blonde, people that had him convinced that they loved him only for Lee to realize that he was being used. So, when he met Deidara and the blonde pursued him with so much persistence and passion Lee was scared. Scared of being used, scared of having his trust betrayed and scared of having his heart broken all over again. But Deidara was persistent and passionate and just a little bit terrifying. Not just because of the feelings he brought in Lee but also because Lee wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Deidara was strictly speaking… sane.

But the blonde was brilliant and Lee fell for him, no matter how hard he tried not to and Lee tried very hard.

For a while things between them were going great. Deidara made Lee happy and Deidara insisted that the raven haired boy was his muse, although Lee couldn’t imagine why the older man would ever think that. After all Lee wasn’t much to look at and he knew it. His eyes were too big, his hair too shiny and his voice too loud. Other than his athletic ability Lee wasn’t sure why anyone would want to pursue a romantic relationship with him let alone call him their muse. But he played along, until that last night at Sound City.

After that everything changed.

Deidara betrayed him and Lee’s heart broke in half.

He left Konoha and moved to Suna since he just couldn’t bear to stay there anymore. He started fresh, built a new life for himself and moved on. But then he got a permanent job and then he was transferred back to Konoha.

Now he’s here, at Pein records to do an interview with Konoha’s hottest band.

The Akatuski.

Deidara’s band.

Lee tried to get out of it, made up every excuse he could think of as to why he couldn’t do an interview but every single one was rejected and his producer explained that he really didn’t have a choice.

_“This interview could finally put Kage television on the map.” Gai said with a heavy sigh as he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “I know that it hasn’t been long since you started here and you’re probably quite nervous but, I have the utmost confidence in your abilities my youthful protégé. Everything will work out fine.”_

Uncle Gai was depending on him, uncle Gai helped him get his job, uncle Gai was asking him to do the very thing he’d been hired to do in the first place.

He didn’t have a choice.

Lee isn’t sure what scares him most; the prospect of seeing his first love or seeing his first love happier without him than he ever was with Lee and thus proving Lee’s theory that it was never going to work out the way he’d so desperately hoped it would.

_Ding!_

Lee was broken from his thoughts when the elevator bell rang before the doors opened. Choji immediately stepped out, lugging the camera and equipment out along with him only to pause when he realized that the raven haired man hadn’t so much as moved.

“Lee.”

Lee jumped in surprise and swallowed hard before he quickly stepped out before the doors could close and he spoke, “Oh, I am sorry I-“

“Lee, are you sure you’re O.K?”

“Yes, of course I am, I’m just a bit distracted.” Lee said looking back down to his notes and Choji paused to step closer to the other as he spoke.

“You know. I’m right here, I’ll be here the whole time and I’ve done plenty of interviews with Ino and Tenten. You don’t have to be nervous, everything will be fine.”

“I know that, it is just-” Lee let out a deep breath, “It is nothing. I suppose I really am just nervous.”

Choji gave him a soft smile, “C’mon, let’s go. It’ll be fine.”

“Right.” Lee said as he tried to return the smile before taking a deep breath as he stepped forward to lead the way to the receptions desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Choji was not there the way he said he’d be.

The interview was awkward but bearable. It felt good seeing Itachi and Kisame again, Lee missed the older man’s quiet company and Kisame’s crude humor. He saw Sasori often whenever the redhead visited his cousin Gaara so Lee was able to catch up with him a little as well.

He also saw Nagato. Uncle Gai’s friend. His senpai from high school.

Lee has seen him a few times on his visits to see his uncle, but he honestly had no idea that Nagato was in charge of Pein records.

Lee wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself when he saw the man standing by the door as he kept an eye on the interview taking place, he just tried to keep the emotions off his face till the man left the room again a few moments later. The only problem with the interview was Deidara.

The blonde stared.

His eyes lit up the moment that Lee walked into the room where they were having the interview and the blonde would grin from ear to ear the moment that Lee so much as glanced his way. Lee tried to ignore it as best as he could. He tried to go over his questions as calmly as possible, smiling when he had to and laughing whenever it was appropriate. He had to stay friendly, upbeat and charming. He needed to make sure the interview went off without a hitch and it did.

As soon as he asked all his questions Konan, their manager, offered them a tour of Pein records and they gratefully accepted. Lee was relieved when he found out that Itachi and Sasori would be the ones to show them around since he got to have a slight reprieve from Deidara’s insistent stares. They went back to the green room and Lee started getting ready to leave, when Itachi suddenly seemed to remember that he hadn’t showed them some special recording studio yet. He offered to take Choji to show him around so he could get everything on tape, insisting that Lee could just stay in the green room.

“You stay here. I’ll bring him right back.” The older man said with a soft smile as he ushered Choji out of the door. Lee wanted to protest but the door closed before he could. Then Kisame excused himself and Sasori just walked out with a barely audible “goodbye Lee” and suddenly Lee was left alone with Deidara.

It was a nightmare.

Lee tried to take a deep breath as he turned back to face the blonde only to find the room empty. He blinked in surprise wondering exactly when Deidara left without him noticing when he suddenly felt someone move in behind him just before an arm went around his waist.

“God I’ve missed you.” There was a deep intake of breath in his hair and a kiss pressed on the top of his head, “You still smell the same.”

Lee took a deep breath to steady his nerves and pulled out of the blonde’s arms to turn around and face him.

“Deidara.”

Lee tried to seem indifferent and cold but all Deidara did in return was smile as blue eyes melted right in front of him, Lee had to look away.

“You cut your hair.”

“And?”

“No, no I like it yeah.” Deidara said as he stepped forward to touch those shiny raven locks, “It suits you-“

Lee stepped out of his reach, “What do you want?”

The blonde paused and his face fell, “I wanted to talk to you. Lee I’m sorry for-“

“There is no need to apologize for anything.” Lee said as he lifted his gaze and kept it locked on the other, “What happened between us back then, it is in the past now and I am not angry with you at all.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“That’s great cause-“ Deidara made to move towards the other again but Lee stopped him when he stepped back and raised his hand, “I have forgiven you but-but that does not mean… I cannot do this with you Deidara.”

“Do what?”

“I cannot be in a relationship with you, not again.” Lee said clearly and Deidara’s eyes went wide. “I am not going to put myself through that again.”

“But Lee-”

“Besides, I’m sure you must have moved on with your life by now just as I have. It’s been more than five years.” Lee tried not to sound bitter, he didn’t admit to the fact that he hasn’t really managed to be in a long-term relationship since he broke up with Deidara.

“I think it would be better if we just stayed apart.”

“You moved on?”

“Yes.”

“With who?”

The blonde’s tone caught him off guard, it was angry and possessive, somehow Lee felt a spark of annoyance.

“I do not think that that is any of your business.”

Deidara glared, “Is it Gaara?”

“How do you-“ Lee’s eyes widened a bit before he stopped himself to take a deep breath, “It does not matter. We are no longer in a relationship Deidara, my private life has nothing to do with you.”

“It has everything to do with me.”

“And why is that?!”

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Deidara all but screamed and Lee could only stare back with wide eyes as the blonde stepped forward and took both his hands, “I haven’t stopped loving you since we met in college. Do you remember when we met that day?”

Lee looked away, he had to take a step back as Deidara continued, “Or the bon fire on the beach.” Lee tried to pull back again but Deidara kept him still, “Or that first night at the art studio-“

“Yes, I do and that is the problem!” Lee hissed as he tore his hands away, eyes brimming with tears, “All of those times, all those memories all I can think of is Sound City and that girl who’s name you did not even know!”

The blonde flinched, “Lee-“

“I loved you but now… I have finally made peace with what happened.” And the tears started to fall, “I am not willing to go back to the way things used to be. Do not try to make me.”

It was silent for a moment, Lee wrapped his arms around his own waist. Deidara reached out only to stop and pull back.

“I-I’m sorry Lee. I know I messed up and you have every right to be angry with me.” The blonde took a deep breath, “We-we don’t have to go back to the way things were. But I can’t stay away. I know it’s selfish, yeah, but I can’t stay away. I love you too much to stay away.” Deidara finally took a step forward, took a hold of Lee’s shoulders and held on even as the raven tried to pull loose.

“I don’t expect you to trust me right away, but please, don’t make me stay away. I’m willing to do whatever it takes.” The blonde went down to his knees wrapping his arms around Lee’s waist and leaning his head against the raven. “Don’t make me stay away.”

Lee swallowed hard and couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and running a hand through the blonde’s hair, “Things would never be the same.”

“Good.” Deidara said looking up at Lee with wide blue eyes brimming with tears and Lee felt his own sting, “I want to make you happier than I ever have before.”

Lee took a deep breath.

“I need time.”

“As much as you want.” Deidara answered almost immediately, “As long as I can be near you, I’ll wait as long as you want.”

Lee looked at the blonde and sat down on the ground, forcing the blonde to let go as he looked into his eyes before leaning forward to press a kiss against his cheek.

“I missed you too Dei.”

Deidara gave a bright smile and reached out to pull the younger man close and kiss him senseless, only to suddenly stop himself short and give a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, we’re taking things slow, yeah?”

Lee gave a small smile. “Yeah.”

The blonde took his hands instead, staring down at them as he gently brushed his thumb against the back of them.

“Would you like to go somewhere, so we can talk?”

Lee paused in thought, biting his lip for a moment and feeling his cheeks warm ever so  slightly before he spoke.

“The art studio, do you still paint there?”

Deidara shrugged, “Sometimes.”

“I want to go to the art studio.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee wanted to leave but he couldn’t just up and leave without checking in with Choji first.

Deidara huffed out an annoyed sigh. Lee’s forgiven him, Lee was willing to talk and Deidara wanted nothing more than to have the raven-haired boy all to himself even if all they were going to do was talk. But of course, Lee is still sweet and compassionate and so caring, of course he’d want to check in with his friend. Deidara was annoyed but he still gave in since he could never refuse Lee anything as long as he looked at him with those big dark eyes, those eyes that he’s missed so badly over the past few years. The blonde dragged Lee along with him as he headed towards the recording studio down the hall and the younger man hurried on after him until he stopped in front of the soundproofed room only to frown at the red light which was on above the door.

Who could be recording right now? He didn’t hear anything about a recording session.

Deidara grabbed the door knob to open the door only for his frown to deepen even more when he realized it was locked. Are they gone?

If they’re gone then why’s the recording light on?

Deidara pressed the button on the side of the door jab.

No one answered.

“Do you think Choji has left already?” Lee asked and Deidara shrugged, he could honestly care less about Lee’s chubby little friend. He seemed nice and all, but if he had it his way they’d already be in a cab on the way to the studio. 

He pressed the button again and again, still no answer.

“No one’s here-“

The blonde had barely finished his sentence when the door suddenly opened and he looked back to find Itachi in the door. You couldn’t see into the studio though what with both the door and Itachi’s body blocking the doorway.

“What?”

Deidara blinked in surprise at Itachi’s tone.

It was a mixture of anger, annoyance, frustration and desperation. Deidara frowned at the Uchiha’s appearance. His hair was loose, hanging around his shoulders in a tangled mess. He had only two buttons of his black shirt done up, his lips were bruised and full, his skin was flushed, his eyes were the darkest that Deidara has ever seen them and if all that tugging was anything to go by his belt had somehow mysteriously disappeared.

Wait a minute…

Did Itachi get laid?

“What are you doing in there?” the blonde stretched up on his toes to see over the Uchiha’s shoulder while Lee’s eyes filled with similar curiosity causing the older man to step closer to the door jab and pull the door closer. “Nothing what do you want.”

“We’re leaving, Lee wanted to check on his friend first and make sure he’s O.K yeah.” Deidara explained and Itachi seemed to swallow as he glanced away for a moment, “I already gave him a ride home, he’s fine.”

Lee smiled, “Really? That is very kind of yo-“

“Yeah great is that it?” Itachi said cutting Lee off making Deidara blink again since Itachi’s never that rude to anyone, the raven glanced back over his shoulder and the blonde’s eyes went wide.

No way, is Itachi _about_ to get laid?

“You gave him a ride home, yeah? And where does Choji live exactly?”

“Choji lives-“ Lee started enthusiastically only for Deidara to stop him short as he gently tugged him closer by his wrist as he gave Itachi a shit eating grin, “Well Itachi?”

Itachi glared at the blonde only for that glare to quickly dissolve into a smirk and Deidara knew he was in trouble, “Same place as those pictures of Lee you keep in your drawer under your sketch pad.”

Deidara’s eyes went wide and Lee frowned, “Pictures. What pictures?”

“Nothing we should go yeah.” Deidara said quickly as he started tugging on Lee’s arm to pull him away and the raven started to protest, “But what about-“

“Its fine, let’s go.” Deidara said as he hurried away before glancing back over his shoulder, “Bye Itachi,” Before calling out, “Goodnight Choji.”

“Uhh… goodnight.”

Lee’s eyes went wide at the voice he heard coming from the room and Itachi glared at the blonde’s back, while Deidara just ignored them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been years, the studio looked different.

Not really in a good way.

It was kind of a mess.

It didn’t seem it at first.

When Deidara unlocked the door and turned on the lights, the entire entryway was bathed in bright lighting and the first paintings that Lee saw were the ones that the blonde made when they were in college. Some of them were of Lee some weren’t. That much had Lee a little surprised. Part of him assumed that Deidara would have gotten rid of everything that reminded him of Lee the moment they broke up. But apparently not.

It made Lee feel a little guilty and maybe just a little bit happy that the blonde never forgot him.

Then they got to the main part of the studio and Lee kind of froze.

It was a mess.

There were ruined canvases everywhere, smeared haphazardly with every manner of pain imaginable, making it clear that none of it was some kind of abstract artwork done on purpose. Paintbrushes were scattered across a few tables with paint dried into the bristles next to jars filled with dirty water. Lee froze because Deidara was usually so careful with his art, he used to keep his studio immaculate when they were still together but now.

“It looks so… different.” Lee said as he slowly stepped into the room, stepping over some rolled up tarp while Deidara went around the room picking up brushes and setting aside a couple of the canvas’. The blonde gave an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, I guess I’ve been a bit distracted as of late. Nothing I can’t fix up, yeah.”

“Yeah.” Lee said hands together in front of him as he briefly bit his bottom lip and looked around the room while Deidara just kept talking.

“Maybe, I could do another portrait of you some time. Later, when you’re ready-“

The blonde cut himself off when he was suddenly forced to drop the things in his hands and found himself with an arm full of Lee. The raven wrapped his arms around Deidara’s neck and locked their lips in a deep kiss, causing the blonde to stumble back at the impact, completely losing his footing and they went crashing to the ground.

It hurt, but Deidara paid no attention to the pain instead flipping them over so Lee was beneath him as he kissed the raven senseless. All at once it was like every muscle in his body went lax. Lee’s hands slid down from his shoulders onto Deidara’s jacket to tug at it trying to pull it off and Deidara quickly helped him with that.

Soft moans and gasps echoed in the large room, with them only breaking apart to get rid of clothing. Lee’s jacket hit the ground along with his and Deidara’s shirts. The blonde pulled him up against his chest pulling Lee onto his lap so he could get rid of their pants. Lee couldn’t help but giggle when the blonde bumped into a nearby table in his haste to pull off his underwear.

Deidara paused at the look on the raven’s face, taking in his flushed cheeks and that bright bright smile before he kissed the raven again and pulled Lee’s body tightly against his own and Lee responded by grinding up against Deidara, letting his hands tangle in those long blonde locks, pulling tie that held them loose so they fell around Deidara’s shoulders and over his face.

The blonde moaned, breaking the kiss to press kisses down Lee’s neck while the raven reached down to wrap both of their cocks together in one hand and started stroking. Gasps and groans filled the air in the empty studio, Deidara focused on the sound of Lee’s stuttered breaths. He could almost hear the drum beat moving in time with his lovers’ breaths, the smooth wail of an electric guitar as Lee’s back arched up and he cried out Deidara’s name, the soft thumping base in the background slowly following Lee’s thudding heart beat right up against his shirt.

Its been so long since he’s heard the music like this. Since he’s felt it thrumming in his chest and raging in his veins.

“Lee…” Deidara groaned as he thrust up into the raven’s hand letting one of his own join Lee’s and moving them in time with his thrusts while the other settled on his hip to keep him steady. They moved faster, Deidara could hear the beat pick up somewhere in the distance, he could tell Lee was close by those soft mewling sounds he made, breathing out “Dei” every other second. Kissing the blonde deep and slow sucking Deidara’s tongue into his mouth  before he suddenly broke it leaving a trail of saliva along the blonde’s chin as he moved down to his neck, leaving sloppy kisses in his wake as he set his free hand on Deidara’s shoulder. Its been so long for both of them, being apart for so long. None of the people Deidara hooked up with were ever really enough, they never would be.

The blonde let go of his hip to quickly suck two fingers into his mouth to get them nice and slick before reaching around to softly press one of the digits against his lover’s entrance. Lee gasped in surprise, eyes snapping open to show how those onyx eyes had blown wide before he whispered hoarsely.

“Dei, do it, please.”

How could Deidara ever refuse Lee something when he asked like that? The blonde pressed in slowly at first wanting to draw it out as long as possible so he could continue to feel the heat from his lover’s body pressed against him as pleasure continued to rage in his body. Lee let out a deep sigh once the finger was inside of him and it started moving, he lifted his hips and dropped them to follow the movement letting out a guttural groan when another finger joined it thrusting and twisting in his hole before they finally found his sweet spot and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. Deidara felt a surge of desire rush right through him at the sound and he felt that tight pull in the bottom of his stomach. He moved faster, thrusting up into Lee’s hand while he pumped his fingers into the raven, hitting that sweet spot over and over again causing stuttered waves of static pleasure to course through the younger man, and Lee couldn’t help but move faster as well.

They came moments later, with Lee’s walls clenching tightly against Deidara’s fingers and both men coming in long white spurts against their chests. Lee’s mouth was locked onto his lovers, swallowing both of their screams and groans of content until the need to breathe became unbearable. Deidara could hear that final screech of the electric guitar fade out, the drum beat tapping out slowly as the base kept the final count and dropped into silence.

Deidara broke the kiss and Lee let his head rest against the blonde’s shoulder, uncaring of the sweat and sticky residue on both of their bodies as Deidara eased his fingers out of him and wrapped both his arms around the raven, pressing kisses against his neck.

“I think, I may have the Akatsuki’s next song.”

Lee gave a snort, “I am glad I was able to help.”

Deidara pulled Lee even tighter against his chest, “I meant what I said before Lee. I swear, I’ll never hurt you like that again. I love you Lotus.”

Lee pulled back to look into the blonde’s eyes pressing a soft kiss onto his lips, “I love you too Dei.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did they get here?

Choji can’t even remember.

Itachi was nice, he was calm and collected and… oh so cool. He was the lead singer for the Akatsuki and his voice was just, amazing. He offered to take Choji to one of their special recording studios so he could get some footage for their show, Lee stayed behind. Itachi asked him some questions mostly to fill the silence, mostly to be polite Choji could tell. He appreciated the effort.

They talked about this and that, Choji ended up going on and on about his ex-wife and daughter, Ino always tells him not to do that.

_“That’s the reason you’re still single.” She’d say, “It makes it seem like you’re comparing them to your ex, knock it off.”_

But Itachi didn’t seem to mind either way and Choji wasn’t really trying to impress the raven-haired man anyway, not that Itachi would be interested in him in that way. Itachi was handsome, charming, oh so cool with such an amazing voice. Choji’ chubby, a little awkward and oh so uncool. He didn’t think he stood a chance. So, it didn’t really matter.

Then they made it to the recording studio. Choji kept talking.

And then Itachi called him cute.

It kind of came out of nowhere so the auburn-haired man was stunned for a moment, his face went bright red. Itachi chuckled, suddenly reached out and kissed him. Choji came apart the moment their lips made contact. It was like a switch suddenly just went off. He suddenly felt hot and tight, something was clawing at his skin from the inside, trying desperately to get out. Suddenly he was pinned to a wall, Itachi’s hands felt like they were everywhere Choji was reaching for the raven’s belt before he could stop himself. And then suddenly they were interrupted.

Itachi finally pulled away, Choji finally got the chance to take a deep breath and collect himself. Ask himself what on earth was happening and find some reason for what just happened. But that didn’t last long.

In a matter of seconds, it was like they were never even interrupted in the first place as Choji was pressed up against the wall on the inside of the recording studio, gasping for breath as Itachi stroked is cock and fingered him at the same time. His finger nails scraped against the wall as he searched for purchase. The younger man did all he could to keep his breathing steady when the raven-haired man let go of his cock earning a mournful groan at the loss of contact only for that same hand to grab his chin and turn his head back for a kiss, forcing Choji to arch his back a bit to accommodate the awkward angle. The Uchiha bit his plump bottom lip harshly drawing crimson drips of blood as he broke through the younger man’s skin and sucked on it. Choji surprised himself by moaning at the sting of pain and the sharp metallic tang that exploded on his tongue before Itachi spoke.

“Do you want me?” The raven-haired man growled as he pressed up against Choji’s backside earning a gasp since Choji could feel Itachi’s hardened cock pressing against his exposed backside, thrusting up and down between his cheeks almost catching on his entrance for a brief moment and he couldn’t help but let out a deep moan, “Please.”

“Beg me for it, baby.” Itachi hissed against Choji’s ear as he leaned down to lick and bite at the younger man’s neck biting down hard just barely breaking skin and sure to leave marks behind, Choji whimpered at the thought, “Itachi, please.”

“Again.”

“I need you, please.”

The raven-haired man didn’t need to be told again as he carefully slid his fingers out of Choji’s entrance and turned the auburn-haired man around to give him another intense kiss pulling the younger man tightly against his body. Choji wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck to bring him closer while Itachi lifted one of the other man’s legs up to hook around his waist before he broke the kiss and whispered.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Choji breathed and almost shut his eyes in anticipation for the initial pain that he knew was coming only to be stopped short. “Don’t close your eyes.”

Itachi said and Choji flushed a little more when he saw how intently those dark lust blown eyes stared right into his own. Ever so slowly he felt Itachi’s cock press against his entrance before it slid inside. Choji hissed in pain and Itachi paused for a moment to give the other man time to adjust when he nodded and the raven-haired man pushed in all the way up to the hilt. It felt like forever before Itachi stopped pressing into him, somehow it didn’t feel this big when Choji had taken the man into his mouth earlier and at that thought the younger man suddenly wished he had something in his mouth thrusting in back and forth. Choji shut his eyes, to stop himself from voicing his desire as he let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. Itachi was gripping his hips tight, breathing hard against his ear as he tried to catch his breath.

Choji’s hands were on the raven’s shoulders clutching tight when Itachi kissed down his neck and started moving pulling out and slowly thrusting back in. Choji tried to relax, he took in deep breaths as the other’s length slowly pulled out and pushed back in, causing long tremors to dance all long his spine as Itachi groaned against him and he let out a long shuddering sigh only to gasp when there was a hand in his hair and Itachi was gripping those auburn locks tight tugging his head back against the wall as he pulled back from Choji’s neck to look down at the younger man.

“Eyes open.”

“Yes, Itachi.” It’s the tone in the other man’s voice that made it clear that he wanted Choji to respond so he did. Putting his hands on Itachi’s shoulders as the man continued to thrust into him and he couldn’t help but roll his hips into Itachi’s thrusts when the other suddenly changed his direction and stars exploded in Choji’s vision as a static wave of pleasure suddenly swept over him.

“Itachi…” Choji gasped as his hands tightened on the man’s shirt and twisting when Itachi’s mouth latched onto his neck all over again and he kept up those slow hard trusts as he kept hitting that spot and Choji started to pant as his hands clenched even tighter and he knew he was going to leave bruises. “Itachi, faster please.” Choji begged and Itachi complied but not without moving up to give Choji a deep kiss that he quickly broke hovering just right over the younger man’s mouth, their breaths mingling together. Then the hand Itachi had on his waist suddenly moved up to trace along Choji’s lips almost like he’d heard the younger man’s earlier thoughts and Choji couldn’t stop himself from sucking the digits into his mouth. Somehow Itachi’s eyes became even darker and he moved the fingers in and out of Choji’s mouth, watching as those pink lips wrapped around him and his tongue slipped in between the digits.

“Good boy, so good for me.” Itachi groaned as he thrust even harder and faster and Choji cried out around his fingers, saliva dripping down his jaw that Itachi licked up before he latched onto the younger man’s neck as he felt himself near completion as pleasure rocked through both of them. The heat started surged between them became unbearable, begging to be released. Choji moaned and the heat intensified as Itachi’s fingers thrust even deeper along with the thrusts of his cock into his willing hole. Itachi just wanted more pulling the younger man closer and pressing him even tighter against the wall. “Choji…” Itachi’s said with a guttural groan and Choji felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he came. And he almost seemed to go limp in the raven’s arms, but his walls closed in on Itachi’s cock and the raven moaned even louder as he gave a few more thrusts before spilling his essence inside of the auburn-haired man and Choji shivered at the sensation.

They both stopped, panting breaths echoed in the studio and they slowly got their heartbeats under control. Itachi slowly pulled out of Choji but didn’t move away as he let his hand trail away from Choji’s bruised lips down over his neck. Choji was flushed and he couldn’t stop himself from looking away, not believing that he’d done what he’d done with some guy he didn’t even know. It’s just… the moment they kissed it just instantly felt right and he couldn’t stop himself. But still it’s not right. Choji doesn’t do one-night stands.

The younger man could feel shame gnawing at his insides when Itachi suddenly tilted his head up and spoke in a raspy voice.

“What’s wrong?”

“I- this was wrong. It was a mistake. I shouldn’t have-“ Choji was interrupted when Itachi suddenly kissed him  and he couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut for a moment before Itachi broke it pulling Choji’s bruised bottom lip between his teeth.

“You say that like you think it was a one-night stand.”

Choji paused staring back at the older man, “Wasn’t it?”

Itachi chuckled it was deep and low, Choji shivered again, when the raven reached around to press two fingers against the younger man’s swollen entrance feeling the slick of the cum that leaked from the hole as he whispered.

“If you think I’m letting you go anytime soon,” the digits slid inside and Choji let out a sharp gasp, “You’re wrong.”

“Itachi!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai opened the door only to let out a sigh when he saw the person standing on the other side of the threshold.

Shaggy ginger hair fell over the man’s eyes as those eerie purple eyes stared back at the man in the house. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black shirt, with the tie loose around his neck and his jacket looped over his arm. The man stood leaning against the door jab with a bottle of sake in his left hand.

Gai resisted the urge to sigh again, instead he frowned holding onto the door knob as he spoke.

“Nagato, what are you doing here so late?”

“I thought you knew better than to ask questions you know the answers to.” Nagato said as he pushed off the door and stepped forward to walk inside only for Gai to block him and stop him short.

“You shouldn’t be here, Nagato. Lee will be home soon.”

Nagato looked up at the taller man, violet eyes tracing over the hard-defined muscle he could see under Gai’s shirt so slowly and deliberately Gai couldn’t help but flush. The ginger leaned up to speak against the raven’s ear.

“What happened to calling me senpai?” Nagato then pushed his way into the house, tugging off his shoes as he went. “As for your precious nephew, he’s a bit occupied at the moment. Don’t expect him back till morning.”

Gai took a deep breath as he watched the other man walk down the hall and walked on after him “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not? I want to be here. I know you want me here.”

Gai didn’t say anything to that he only sighed as he walked on after the other man and stopped when he got to the kitchen to watch as Nagato went shuffling through the cupboards until he came back with two sake cups and set them down on the counter. Gai leaned against the door way before he spoke.

“It’s late.”

“I wanted to see you.” Nagato said popping the cork on the sake bottle to fill the two cups.

Gai watched resisting the urge to sigh again, “It’s too late to be drinking.”

Nagato glanced up at him with a smile, setting the bottle down on the counter so he could pick up the cups and walked over to the raven.

“You know, you we’re never this difficult when we were in school.” Nagato said as he stopped in front of the taller man.

Gai arched a brow, but still took the cup while Nagato took a sip from his cup and Gai only looked away as he set the cup down on the counter.

“Why are you here?”

“How long are you going to keep resisting me Gai? It’s been more than ten years.” Nagato said walking around the taller man to go to the living room and sit down on the couch. Gai let his head drop as he sighed again.

“Is that why you organised the interview with the Akatsuki?”

“The band needs the publicity. They’ve been off since Deidara and Lee broke up. It seemed like the best way to deal with the problem.” Nagato shrugged though Gai could not see him, “Two birds with one stone.”

One more deep breath. Gai turned around and walked over to the couch Nagato didn’t look up at him when he stopped beside him.

“Nagato-“

Gai was cut off when the redhead suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Gai’s eyes went wide, surprised by the sudden movement. He reached out to the couch to stop his descent. Nagato didn’t seem phased, he leaned up pressed a single kiss against the taller man’s lips and spoke with his voice barely above a whisper.

“Ask me.”

Gai swallowed hard, “Ask you what?”

“I was graduating, last day, we were in Jiraya sensei’s class.” Nagato spoke slowly, quietly. Gai’s face just kept getting redder with every second that past. Nagato leaned up, “Ask me again.”

Gai tried to pull back only for Nagato to keep him still. He’s stronger than the older man, he could’ve easily pulled free he didn’t. Nagato knew he wouldn’t, Gai knew that Nagato knew he wouldn’t. He hates the fact that Nagato knew he wouldn’t pull away.

“Ask me again.”

“No.”

“Why not? We both know you want to.”

“Because it was a long time ago.”

“Not that long.”

“I’ve moved on.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Gai gave a sigh of frustration, “I don’t feel the same way anymore.”

Nagato’s head gave a tilt and his lips quirked up in a faint smile, “Of course not.” Gai almost let out a sigh to pull back when the redhead suddenly tugged him down even lower. “I would’ve been more worried if you still felt the same.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Nagato-“

And then he was pulled down again, this time wrapping around Gai’s waist to pull him close as he crushed their lips in a deep kiss.

Gai’s eyes went wide, especially when he felt one of the redhead’s hands move down from his waist and under his pyjama bottoms to slip right down between the cheeks of his ass where his fingers moved down against his entrance. Gai gasped and immediately broke the kiss.

“Nagato-Ah!”

Nagato teased the younger man’s entrance, pushing just enough to hold Gai’s attention but not enough to penetrate as he leaned up to lick a trail all along the taller man’s neck, up to his ear. “Ask me again.”

It was such a long time ago.

But Gai never forgot.

He was young and stupid and completely blinded by the hero worship that he somehow managed to develop a crush. On the last day, the day that Nagato was set to graduate, Gai ended up confessing. Sort of.

It was less confessing and more along the lines of solicitation really.

_“Nagato-senpai please accept my body.”_

O.K I know how that sounds but he hadn’t meant for it to come out that way. He was just…

They were alone in Jiraya-sensei’s class and Gai was nervous and when Gai was young and nervous he tended to blurt out things he didn’t mean to blurt out or say things in ways that he hadn’t meant to say.

He’d meant to ask Nagato-senpai if he would accept him mind, body and soul. He’d meant for it to be romantic or at least not as creepy and weird as it had ended up coming out. Needless to say, Gai had gone bright red the moment the words left his mouth and he’d fully intended on getting down on his knees and apologising as profusely as humanly possible. Fortunately or maybe not so fortunately he never got around to the whole apologising thing, although he did end up on his knees… at one point.

_“Nagato-senpai, please accept my body.”_

Nagato had stared at the younger teen in surprise and Gai may have appreciated the look of complete and total utter surprise in those normally passive violet eyes if he wasn’t so thoroughly enthralled in his own embarrassment. Awkward confession aside even if he’d said what he wanted to say the way he wanted to say it, he didn’t expect the older teen to accept his confession.

To be honest he hadn’t expected anything to come from the confession. Nagato senpai was always nice to him but it always seemed to be more out of politeness than anything else, like he would’ve felt guilty if he wasn’t nice to that weird tall kid with the bowl cut hair and huge eyebrows. Gai actually felt a little guilty about putting the redhead in that position, but he needed to get it out since he knew keeping his feelings to himself would’ve made him feel miserable in the long run.

He should've known better. Especially after his ill-conceived Sakumo-san phase when he developed an awkward crush on his best friends’ father. It would seem that Gai had a tendency to be attracted to unattainable older men. Really, he should have known better, especially since the Sakumo-san phase had ended with Kakashi avoiding him for a whole week since the idea of his best friend harbouring those kinds of feelings for his father of all people just felt awkward beyond all comprehension. Though in his defence, he was mostly sure that the ill-conceived Sakumo-san phase had more to do with the youthful onset of puberty and that one time the older man jokingly told him to call him daddy, than it did with any actual romantic feelings.

With Nagato-senpai it felt different, more real.

So, he tried to confess and failed miserably and he was about to begin that whole profuse apologising thing when Nagato suddenly had him crowded against the teacher’s desk at the front of the class, staring intently into the taller teens eyes before he gave a shrug.

“O.K.”

“What?”

Suddenly Nagato-senpai was kissing him. suddenly the redhead had him up on the desk where Gai suddenly felt like he had hands everywhere running all over his body. And then Gai was on his knees with those piercing violet eyes watching him and then Nagato-senpai’s mouth was somewhere it really shouldn’t have been, then there was screaming and thrusting and then it was over.

Nagato helped him get dressed, gave him a kiss and they didn’t see each other again for more than ten years. Until about two months back.

And now-

“Ah.” Gai gasped yet again hands clenching tightly against the soft suede material of the couch, while Nagato just watched him. Purple eyes unblinking as he sat perfectly still like he didn’t currently have his hand between the cheeks of Gai’s ass. He leaned up, lips just barely touching Gai’s and the raven suddenly realised that he was slowly but surely getting hard. Curse his body for betraying him so. But Nagato still felt just as warm and deceptively strong as he had when they were younger. He still smelled like metal, clay and cigarettes. His mouth tasted sweet from the sake he drank.

“Gai… Say it.” the man whispered dark and low and suddenly it felt like he was sixteen all over again. Young, confused, deeply in love and so unbearably attracted  with the man before him. he couldn’t stop himself. He had to do it.

“Nagato-senpai, please accept my body.”

Nagato smiled as he pressed a single kiss on the younger man’s lips, sweet and short and so adoring.

“Hands and knees.”

Gai complied moving faster than he’d ever be willing to admit but he didn’t have to wait long before Nagato was right on top of him tangling his hand in those shiny ink locks to tug Gai’s head back and gave him a deep kiss. His hand seemed to automatically seek out Gai’s chest as it slipped in under his shirt and slid up over his sculpted abs up to his pecs and immediately started to squeeze. Gai moaned into Nagato’s mouth not just at the feeling of the hand on his chest, but the feeling of Nagato’s cock pressing against his ass through their clothes and he suddenly remembered the feeling of having the length inside of him all those years ago and immediately wanted to have that feeling again. Gai pressed back against the older man whining with need as he thrust back against the ginger’s lap and Nagato broke the kiss with a soft chuckle.

“So impatient.” He said letting go of Gai’s hair and letting the hand slide down to the nape of the raven’s neck, pushing him down while the hand he had on Gai’s chest move back to his waist to raise his hip.

“Nagato-“

“Not yet.”

Gai allowed himself to be positioned and felt anticipation thrum in his veins when he felt his pants being pulled down along with his boxer briefs and moved so they could be slipped off. Nagato tossed the clothing to the floor before taking Gai’s ass into his hands and massaged those perfect globes. Gai moaned with want before they were pulled apart and Nagato dove in and licked down the length from the raven’s crack down to his balls before moving back to his entrance to circle the tight ring of muscle before dipping his tongue inside. Gai almost cried out, he muffled the sound into the couch as he bit into the material with his arms braced above his head.

“Ngh!” Gai moaned as Nagato kept thrusting his tongue in and out, licking all around the edges as he made sure it was thoroughly lubricated, teeth scraping against the younger man’s skin as he pressed his tongue in even deeper before slipping a finger inside along with his tongue. Thrusting in and out at an uneven pace that had Gai panting  and groaning beneath him, trying to push back into the older man. Saliva was dripping down the side of Nagato’s lips and onto Gai’s thighs, soft squelching noises almost obscene as he pressed another finger inside and started to stretch him out further. Thrusting in and out and curling around until he found the raven’s sweet spot. Gai shuddered, still muffling his noises into the couch. That just won’t do.

Nagato kept his fingers thrusting in and out but got up to use his other hand to tangle his fingers into Gai’s hair again. Quickly pulling his head back and earning a gasp of pain at the sudden movement as Gai was forced to release the material in his mouth and his back arched as he was pulled back so he was on his knees. Nagato leaned up letting his tongue run all the way from the base of Gai’s back and up to this ear.

Gai gasped as his head was turned and his lips were claimed yet again and he tasted himself on Nagato’s mouth. He reached out with one hand to tangle in Nagato’s bright ginger locks and held on as his mouth was ravaged while the fingers inside of him kept thrusting in and out and he couldn’t stop his body from clenching against them. The redhead broke the kiss with a chuckle.

“So impatient.” Nagato said as he stopped all movement and Gai almost whined in protest as the fingers causing those delicious tremors running up his spine not only stopped but pulled out as well.

“Nagato-“

“If you really want it, then you need to show me how badly you want your senpai.” Nagato said letting his hand slip from Gai’s hair to rest on his neck and the younger man immediately turned around  as the redhead sat back on the couch. Gai immediately got to work unbuckling Nagato’s belt, unbuttoning his pants and reached in to pull the older man’s cock free from the confines of his pants. So desperate in his desire for relief, Gai didn’t even waste time staring the way he had back in high school. He immediately went down on the redhead, taking the head into his mouth and sucking. Nagato let out a deep moan, letting his head fall back as he shut his eyes while Gai worked his way up and down his shaft.

“Still so eager.”

He hissed out quietly as Gai liked all along his cock, moving up to the head and making sure it was slicked from top to bottom. His face was flushed and his breaths came out in heavy pants, his own neglected cock hanging heavy between his legs but Gai couldn’t even think about being touched too eager to feel the red head inside of him after so long. He didn’t waste anymore time. Didn’t bother trying to get Nagato to take off his pants instead he climbed over the other man’s legs and Nagato looked up just in time to watch Gai hold his length ready against his entrance before he slowly sank down, slowly impaling himself on the impressive length with a deep groan. Nagato’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he was suddenly engulfed into a tight heat and he placed his hands on Gai’s waist to steady his descent. The raven paused once the length was sheeted inside of him taking in a deep breath before he started moving, slowly lifting his hips before dropping them and Nagato moans echoed his own. Slow at first to familiarise himself with the feeling of impaling himself on the redhead cock before he moved faster, hands braced on either side of Nagato’s chest on the armrest while Nagato’s hands stayed on his him as he thrust up into the man above him.

The tremors were back full force, rocking through his body as he moved up and down when Nagato suddenly shifted his position on the couch and he found that he was dropping his sweet spot directly onto the Nagato’s length, electric waves of stuttered pleasure flowed through him. Gai couldn’t help but shut his eyes as he rode Nagato’s cock to chase that feeling.

“Se-Senpai. Senpai… oh kami yes!” Gai stuttered out in broken gasps and Nagato sat up, lifting Gai’s shirt to get his head underneath and sucked on the younger man’s nipples until they were hard and almost aching, licking all along his chest and leaving marks as he went. Gai’s pressed the older man’s head closer against his chest through his chest to urge him on as he continuously impaled himself on his length, moaning and almost screaming when Nagato’s hands grasped his ass tightening and pulling to urge Gai faster.

It was all getting to be too much. Gai was already close when Nagato let go of one of his cheeks to wrap his hand around the younger man’s member and started stroking. Gai came moments later with a scream as he dropped into an orgasm haze and it all spiralled around him. Suddenly he was on his back Nagato had emerged from under his shirt with lust blown eyes and bruised lips, flushed cheeks. The redhead kept thrusting in and out. Gai moaned as he slowly came out from his haze and felt tired strings of pleasure pulling through him bordering on painful as Nagato kept up his pace, but he didn’t try to make him stop.

He urged the redhead on, squirming on the couch beneath him as he spoke with his hands on the redhead’s waist as he pulled him up even closer and faster into him.

“Senpai, don’t stop.” He whined and Nagato groaned, his movements became stuttered and uneven until he came with a groan of Gai’s name against his neck before finally collapsing on top of the older man.

Gai finally relaxed, going limp under the redhead as they both caught their breaths when he suddenly heard Nagato speak.

“Are you finally done running from me?”

Gai huffed out a snort but nodded all the same. “Yes, senpai.”

Nagato lifted his head and smiled, Gai’s heart filled with warmth at the sight of his hair all messy and his skin so flushed he couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and giving the redhead a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months later, Deidara was elated.

Th blonde practically bounced up the stairs of their apartment. The elevator was out of order, has been for the passed few days, but Deidara didn’t really mind much either way. He spent most of his time at Lee’s or in the studio anyway.

He’s been making quite a bit of head way since he and Lee made up so in all honesty he hasn’t really had much time. When he wasn’t painting or writing or in the recording studio, Deidara had every intention of spending every free moment he had with Lee. It never really mattered anyway. Itachi certainly didn’t mind, not that the blonde is all that sure if his friend’s even noticed his absence outside of the recording studio as of late. These days the Uchiha seemed more occupied with Choji and his daughter Chouchou.

Deidara couldn’t help but let out a snort at the thought.

Itachi met her about a month into his relationship with Choji and although the raven would never admit it out loud he’d been nervous about meeting with boyfriend’s daughter. Thankfully the meeting went much better than they’d thought. The moment the four-year-old set eyes on the Uchiha her eyes had gone wide and she’d fallen in love. Something that annoyed Karui’s boyfriend Shi more than you could imagine since _“Daddy clearly has better taste than mommy does.”_

Things were going well between them, in fact Deidara had been a bit hesitant in going over to the penthouse that morning since they just dropped their newest single _, “Ocean blue”_

It’s a song that Itachi wrote it for Choji as a surprise and then Kisame thought it would be an amazing idea to add some interesting… shall we call them vocals in the background during Itachi’s guitar solo, without Itachi’s knowledge. But Konan thought it was a great idea too so they pushed on ahead. He hasn’t really seen his best friend since the song was released. Itachi wasn’t answering his phone but then again when he asked Lee he couldn’t get a hold of Choji either so Deidara guessed that the song went over much better than they initially thought it would.

Kami knows that he and Lee basically spent three days straight locked in his apartment after they released _Hidden Lotus._ There’s a very good chance Itachi and Choji might be doing all kinds of unholy things to one another in the penthouse right at that moment. But Konan called a meeting. Apparently not everyone was O.K with the… ughm- vocals in the background during Itachi’s guitar solo so there was a bit of a backlash from the conservatives that they needed deal with.

So Deidara was sent to go get Itachi, although on some level he looked forward to annoying the raven and teasing him mercilessly on his private time with his boy toy.

One last flight of stairs, there was a short hallway that led to a door on the other side of the apartment. Using the elevator, it opened up immediately to the apartment, when you use the stairs you have to use the back door and open it using a key.

Deidara sighed in frustration once he reached the door and searched through his pocket till he finally found the key and opened the door. When he did he was immediately greeted with the soft melody of a familiar song. An annoyingly familiar song.

Annoyingly familiar because Itachi only ever played it when things were going wrong.

Horribly horribly wrong.

_There’s a message, in the wire_

_And I’m sending you this signal tonight_

_You don’t know, how desperate I’ve become_

_And it looks like I’m losing this fight_

Missing you by John Waite

The blonde let out a long-suffering groan even as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, slowly making his way from the kitchen all the way to Itachi’s room.

He didn’t even bother waiting or knocking as he immediately pushed it open to find Itachi sitting at his desk in the corner of the room. His bed was made up, his room was spotless, his hair was combed back and his clothes were immaculate. No one else would be able to tell, but judging from the trash can by the desk filled with rumpled up pieces of paper, the empty coffee cup at the edge of the desk, the way his guitar was set on the bed instead of its stand near the closet and the way the raven kept tapping his pen on the desk glancing over to his phone every five seconds-

Itachi was a mess

_And it’s my heart that’s breaking_

_Down this long-distance line tonight_

_I ain’t missing you at all_

_(Missing you) Since you’ve been gone_

_Oh wait, I ain’t missing you!_

The blonde sighed walking over to the stereo by to turn off the music before he walked over to stand by Itachi’s desk.

“So, I’m guessing using the recording of you two having sex for Ocean Blue was a bad idea.”

Itachi looked up at his friend and glared.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The End
> 
> Inspired by the song Rocket Queen by Guns and Roses. For those that don't know, during the guitar solo for that song there's like moaning and stuff in the background. Apparently those were sounds of members of the band actually having sex with someone. So yeah
> 
> Please review


End file.
